The present invention relates to bow hunting accessories and, more particularly, to an attachment for arrowheads to aid in the recovery of game animals and the arrow used.
Few large animals can be dropped immediately by an arrow, and a relatively low percentage of game animals hit by a conventional broad head arrows are recovered by the hunter.
Current devices for increasing the effectiveness of an arrowhead have multiple elements, which increase their cost, especially considering that they can only be used once.
As can be seen, there is a need for an inexpensive device of unitary construction for cost effectively increasing the effective cutting diameter of an arrow used to bring down game animals.